Who's that Girl at your Side?
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: Jill truly loves Wesker, but one day she finds out she's not his one & only. Her feelings about the girl, that stole Wesker from her, the girl that's living the life Jill wished herself to have. Songfic!


_**There were places we would go at midnight.  
There were secrets that nobody else would know.**_**  
**  
There I was again. Walking down the empty street. Through the town I once loved. Where I once felt like I was home. Heading for the great big park with the beautiful sea. The park… A place where we used to be together… I remember us, sitting at the river of the sea, enjoying the moonlight, cuddling each other and watching the reflection of the moon on its sparkling water.

I still smile, when I think back to the funny times we had. Every night, you came to my house, waited until the others would be asleep, climbed up to my window and took me with you so you could spend time with me together.

I also remember all the secrets you told me. Secrets no one else knew; secrets you never told someone else. I promised you to keep them deep inside of me, to silence and never let any of them escape my lips. I kept this promise until today, and I'm not planning on breaking it…

_**There's a reason but I don't know why…  
I don't know why…  
I don't know why…  
I thought they all belonged to me…**_**  
**  
We were so close, we spend so much time together; I got the feeling you would belong to me. That I belonged to you, that everything would be fine forever and that those things would never change, that the things would last like they are. Still… Although we were happy, there was something about you… You changed… You began to avoid me, didn't speak with me any longer. Telling me one day, we were just friends, nothing more… Why did you tell me this so suddenly, so surprisingly? Did you find out, that I have feelings for you? Strong feelings?

I was so stupid to believe this. Believing my mind, which told me that I was the reason for you avoiding and ignoring me… No… That wasn't it… There was another reason, which forced you to do so… I'm still remembering the day, when I entered the police station, looking into your office and finding out you weren't alone in there… Still remembering this sweet face, the long dark blond and curled hair of her, the kindly and friendly voice, her beautiful bodies shape… You bent down… I looked away as your lips met. It did hurt too much; my heart couldn't allow me to see this…

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one,  
That you want…**_**  
**  
This just can't be true! Why did I never hear from her? Never saw her before? For how long do you know her? Why is she the one you want? What does she have, what I don't? So many questions but no answers… Tears wanted to well up in my eyes, but I resisted the urge to cry out loud.

_**That has stolen my world!  
It's not real, it's not right…  
It's my day, it's my night…  
By the way…  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life!**_**  
**  
I did risk another look. Saw you smiling bride as she hugged you, patting her head… This patting… I thought it would be just for me… That you would just pat my head softly, showing me how much you like me… You even chuckled as she told you something… I couldn't understand her words; maybe it's better not to know what she said anyway. But this sweet and low chuckling; why did you chuckle like this, why did you do for her? My heart's breaking; I can't believe that you love this thing and not me. I hate her. Hate her for living my life, for getting what I want so badly.

_**Seems like everything's the same around me…  
Then I look again and everything has changed…**_**  
**  
Sometimes I still think everything's okay. That everything's still the same. But the horrible trueness slaps me into the face, every time I look into your office, every midnight I wait for you to climb up to my window, taking me with you, but you're not coming. On every mission I have… We were great partners, investigating together on our missions, now you're just sending me away, forcing me to do my job with Chris. Trying so hard to break every contact with me… Just because of her…

_**I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why…  
I don't know why…  
I don't know why…  
She's everywhere I want to be!**_**  
**  
I try to making myself believe it's just a dream, that this isn't true, that she's just an imagination… But damn, it's so hard to ignore that situation I'm in now, when my heart's hurting so much. More and more I ask myself why you did this to me… Why haven't you told me earlier? Sure, even so I'd have been sad, but it would have been better, than to find out by myself… I try to live with it, you, having a girlfriend; I even try to accept that you became engaged to her a few weeks ago… She'll be your wife… Maybe the mom of your children… I wanted to be this… I wanted to become your wife… Wanted a family with you…

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one…  
That you want…  
That has stolen my world… (Stolen my world)  
It's not real it's not right…  
It's my day; it's my night…  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life…**_**  
**  
There's one big question, resting in my mind… Why am I still living? Why do I even try do live on? My dreams, my biggest wishes… They will be unheard; they will never become true… She's got everything I wanted to have; she's stolen everything from me… So why don't I just end my misery? End my life? Is it, because I want to see how it could have been? How it could have been, being your wife, having your children? That I want to see how happy you are? That I want to see your beautiful smile, maybe that I can see you playing with your child later?

_**I'm the one that made you laugh.  
I made you feel.  
I made you sad.**_

But can you please tell me something, Albert? Why are you still looking like something's bothering you? Why's still a sad expression on your face sometimes? Now, you have so much. You have a wonderful and beautiful girl at your side, and you will have such a great life with her. So why are you still sobbing secretly, thinking no one would notice?

_**I'm not sorry…  
For what we did.  
For who we were.  
I'm not sorry…  
I'm not her!**_**  
**  
Is it because of me? I spotted you, looking at me with this strange glance every now and then. How your face fell, how you tried to resist the desire to cry. Why? I want to find out. As you looked at me again, your face becoming sad again, I returned your glance, our eyes locked and I just smiled warmly. I noticed you're relieved sigh and you simply smiled back. I couldn't believe that you gave me at least some attention yet.  
**  
**_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one…  
That you want…  
That has stolen my world… (Stolen my world)  
It's not real it's not right…  
It's my day; it's my night…  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life…**_**  
**  
Then it hit me. Suddenly I knew the reason for your sadness. It was me. The many tears I cried. This injured expression on my face when I saw you with her together. You have seen how much you hurt me with your actions. You didn't want me to cry, you didn't want me to feel so dreadfully. It was my smile, which made you feel better. You didn't ignore me, because of her, because you didn't like me anymore, you ignored me and avoided me to make me feel better, to not harm me more. Oh my God, how could I be so stupid? Why didn't I smile earlier?

Now, a certain time later, everything's like it should be. Okay, I have to admit, that I'm still jealous when he kisses her, hugs her, whatever. That I still wish I could be her, but he speaks with me again. He's going on missions with me again. He even hugs me tightly every now and then, showing the others that he still wanted to be my best friend. Yes, he is still my best friend. He forgave me, for my stupid jealousy, for the anger I felt for her. And I am happy again. Why? The reason why I am so happy again after all the things between me and him were cleared is simple. I am happy for his luck. Which luck? The luck every pair will experience someday. He will be a daddy in a few months. I may be there, when his little girl will be born, sitting with him at Kaytlin's bedside, holding her hand, to comfort her while she will give birth.

I will be something like an aunt to his little girl, he allowed me to visit her very often, Kaytlin allowed me too. She even wants me to visit her. She told me she wants to become my friend. That I could help her with handling her situation and I did. It let me feel so good, to be there with them, eating dinner together, talking about Kaytlin's pregnancy, about their family plans… Yes, somehow they gave me the feeling of having a real family again. That I had a place again, where I belonged to. A place where I could feel at home…


End file.
